


Promise of Strength

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [4]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Chance Meetings, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Furia's actual name is used, It's Sarah btw, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE LADS, Pre fall of Seris, Promises, Seris the town, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: On a Thousand Hands mission in the town of Seris, Koga trying to find a good spot to sit encounters Sarah, a beautiful girl with grace, strength and wit. There is a spark, a bright oneBut Koga can't get her involved in the underground gang world, and they promise to meet again in the future.And when Koga is at a low, Furia returns.
Relationships: Furia/Koga (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Palaships that aren't Starbucks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685254
Kudos: 10





	Promise of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> MMMM YESS FUROGA BUT THEY MEET BEFORE THE FALL OF SERIS
> 
> [Come find me on twitter for a good time](https://twitter.com/cootpancake)
> 
> [A real ass furoga queen she helped with this too](https://twitter.com/QueenaUwUDraws)

Koga let his soft footsteps run across the rooftops, Seris was a beautiful town and he wouldn’t deny it, too bad he wouldn’t be here for too long, as soon as he did his kill he was hustling out of there as soon as possible. But until then, he had some time.

Dropping down from a low hanging roof, he slinked into an alley to watch people that passed by, watching for anyone suspicious or resembling his target. Lazing in the afternoon sun, he let the golden rays glow onto his face.

He ran off, up the walls and back onto the roof top, he needed somewhere quiet to sit, preferably with a view would be nice. He had a week until his deadline for the kill and even if he was late, he had a degree in worming his way out of punishment from master Zhin, it was his next talent after murder.

Practically disappearing from the town, Koga dashed into the forest, running up the large hillside to where he could see an opening in the trees, a great spot to see all out over Seris. Quiet and not too crowded with trees, overlooking the beautiful town made of stone.

Weaving through the trees he stopped for a moment, there was a girl out at the spot he was trying to get to. She had long brown hair and wore a long sweeping white and yellow dress, there was an easel and every few moments she would look out over the edge to observe and then dab her paintbrush on the canvas.

Koga really didn’t have time for this, taking silent steps on the grass until he was essentially breathing down the girl’s back. Swinging a blade out into his hand, he didn’t want to use anything fancy on this girl, just enough to kill.

Lifting his arm, he moved to swipe the blade down the girl’s back, but in what Koga could only assume was a sixth sense, she spun around, leaping back and grabbing the blade from his hand. Her canvas was knocked over, paints spilling onto the grass but she didn’t care, she stepped back with heavy breaths, clutching the knife in her small hands, she stared deep into Koga’s eyes with her own fiery honey brown.

Koga was shocked honestly, this seemingly meek girl had not only sensed he was behind her, but moved fast enough to disarm him. He was taken aback, and slightly afraid.

“Stay back! I won’t hesitate to fight you.” Her voice was smooth like butter, yet fiery and strong. If Koga had to describe her in one word it would be ‘bonfire’. She was beautiful, yet dangerous, some tried to touch her but she had bite, her glow was astounding and drew people in, yet she surprised you when her flames burned back.

“Hey now… look it was nothing personal I just really didn’t wanna deal with you just like… I don’t have the people skills too sort this stuff out and killing is kinda all I know… but like, I mean… unless you wanna talk or something then I can just y’know, sit.” Koga put up his hands defensively, really he didn’t want to kill this girl, he just really didn’t want to deal with talking to anyone or having anyone dangerous know he was in Seris in the first place, Thousand Hands makes too many enemies these days.

“I don’t think I understand, you tried to kill me, because you didn’t want to talk to me?” The girl lowered the knife, her breathing steadying as she dropped her defensive stance.

“Well when you phrase it like that…” Koga’s hands dropped, very embarrassed. Zhin taught him how to kill, not how to talk to girls damnit.

“Hmm…Thousand Hands guild… do you have business in Seris?” Dropping the knife on the grass, the girl stepped forward to pick up her canvas and paints that she had knocked over to avoid getting slashed. She wasn’t afraid, at least it didn’t seem like she was, she was wary, but not anxious.

“If I told you it would be in my orders to kill you.” Koga leaned against a tree in the opening on the mountain, just watching the girl’s fluid movements. She wasn’t clumsy, she didn’t pretend to be cute, she was level-headed in her movements, everything smooth and not stumbling. She’d make a great ninja, maybe he’ll put in a good word to Zhin.

“Ah, that’s unfortunate. Can I at least know your name?” She straightened out the easel and paints, disregarding the paints on the grass, not like there was much she could do. She set them aside to make space in the clearing, sitting down near the edge to spy over the hill, sitting delicately cross-legged.

“Oh, uh- yeah, I guess. It’s Koga, what about you?” Koga swallowed thickly as she turned her head to look right into his green eyes, patting the spot on the grass next to her. He had no clue how this girl could be so merciful to him after he tried to stab her, he wasn’t sure what to do. Kindness wasn’t in his vocabulary, Zhin erased it, he wasn’t allowed to have it.

“Sarah, nothing too fancy, don’t forget it.” Sarah looked out over the peak, slight breeze making her brown hair flutter. She glanced up as Koga dropped down to sit next to her, one leg on the ground and one knee up. It was only now she realised how _unique_ he looked, his choice of white spiked hair and an assortment of black robes piled onto himself. How did he not get overheated in that outfit?

“Aight, I got it.”

A beat of silence passed.

“So… what do like… do… for fun I guess…” Koga stumbled over his words, determined to make some kind of small talk, he wasn’t about to let this opportunity to talk to a pretty girl go to waste, even though he’s never actually had a girlfriend before, Zhin would kill her if he found out.

“Really? That’s the best you can do.” Sarah looked at Koga, giggling at his question. Koga’s faced turned red, he buried his face in his hands at the sound of her laugh.

“Well it’s not like I talk to girls all the time! I got other stuff okay! I gotta practice y’know? Step my game up.” Koga laughed in return, turning around the embarrassment to make himself feel better.

“Really? Suppose not all men can have both charm and the looks. Good to know you have at least one of those things.” Sarah smiled to herself, content with the way Koga tried to spit out a response to no avail, his face turning crimson as he turned his head to face the grass.

“Look, hey- you can’t just- I just tried to kill you! And you think I’m cute?!” Koga was taken aback, he had hit on girls before but none of them really ever took any of the steps themselves, it was usually him who had to make all the moves but he was pleasantly surprised that Sarah was doing her own smooth talking.

“Well, you admitted it was nothing personal and you have poor people skills, so I forgive you, and I think you are handsome, so there should be no issue.” Sarah grinned, looking at Koga with her beautiful honey eyes. Her voice was teasing and playful, yet lovingly sincere.

“So… what now? I mean… I think you’re cute, insanely so… like, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a girl as pretty as you.” Koga had to stifle his own stumbling words, seeing the soft way that Sarah looked at him.

“If you are asking me for a kiss then you should just say so.” Sarah teased, she shifted over to be closer to Koga. Watching how his face lit up red as she leaned in.

Sarah leaned in, Koga meeting her halfway in a soft kiss. They both melted into it, the setting sun framing the two of them, Koga reached up with a hand to cup her cheek in an intimate manner. He savoured the way she tasted, like honey, exactly what he imagine, maybe she used lip balm.

Barely pulling back for any breath, Sarah let herself be guided in the kiss by someone she met mere moments ago. His lips were soft, yet innocent, she could tell he was inexperienced, but it was if he still knew what to do. He held her softly, calming her with the movement of his lips against hers. It was as if all the flirting he could’ve done with words was packed into their kiss.

Pulling back they looked into each other’s eyes, but Koga stood, turning towards the forest.

“Wait! After all that! Where are you going?” Sarah stood up after him, grabbing onto one of his hands. Her voice laced with concern and upset.

“I just… I have a mission, a dangerous one, and I don’t want you getting involved because if you do, you’re gonna have bitches coming after you left and right. I’m not letting you get involved in this.” Koga didn’t turn around to see Sarah’s distressed face, he knew it would break his heart to see her upset.

“Then I’ll get stronger! Soon, come back to Seris, come find me and I swear when we meet again I will be stronger, then you won’t have to leave me out. Pyre hope that I will meet you again.” Sarah let go of his wrist, letting him walk away. But her voice was strained, she had genuine interest in this man, all the others were so boring and she finally found one who could bring spice to her boring life in Seris.

“Swear on it then, you and I, we are meeting again, no matter how long it takes.” Koga turned, smile on his face.

“I swear, Pyre doesn’t make things happen for no reason, I know I will see you again.”

“Well then, I’ll be back. Don’t get into trouble, Sarah.”

“Don’t die out there, Koga.”

\---

This could work, maybe he could even consider these people family for once. It was good to see old friends again, Sha Lin and Buck welcomed him into the Resistance with open arms and helped him get settled in. He had been around for a few months and he had already made lifelong friends.

They had set up a camp a few kilometres away from the ruins of the town of Seris, investigating the flux of abyssal energy. They were working on keeping it at bay, they don’t need the abyss working against them too.

Seris was absolutely destroyed, Koga’s heart stung when he heard that. How was he supposed to meet Sarah again when her entire city was wrecked.

They were supposed to meet up with someone new who was going to help them fight the abyss, Valera told them all her name was Furia, she worked with the Pyre and her power would help keep all the monsters at bay. She was supposed to meet them at the ruins.

The sun was shining up from the horizon, Valera having woken everyone up at dawn to meet their new member. Koga was not made for this stuff, he didn’t want to get all emotional in front of everyone. Sarah was the last girl he had ever been with, he made a promise to meet her again, and he wasn’t going to break it. But the impending possibility of her death was stronger than ever.

The group had moved along the plains in their horses until they could see rubble and debris, piled high from its destruction. There was a woman waiting at what should’ve been the entrance to the city, too crumbled over to discern anything.

Valera pulled her horse to a stop, dismounting to introduce the group to their new member. Koga got off his horse, dreary and uneasy.

“I’d like you all to meet Furia, she is helping our group with the abyss on behalf of the Pyre. I hope you all get along with her.” Valera gestured for Furia to step forward, at her side she gripped what looked like a sword, burning and crackling at the edges. She scanned the crowd, surveying her new comrades before stopping on someone, her eyes widening.

“Koga… Is that you?”

Koga knew that voice, he looked up from where he was kicking the ground softly. Green eyes meeting honey brown, a familiar face. Golden braid tucked under her brown hair, still as beautiful as she looked years ago.

“Sarah? There’s no way.” Koga denied it, there was no way he was meeting Sarah here.

“I told you I’d find you again.”

Furia ran forward, right into Koga’s arms. Pushing her lips straight onto his, no fanfare or leadup. She had waited years for this. Koga was happy to return her sentiment, he felt something warm envelop him, pulling back to see the feathers that covered his body. Furia instinctively covering him with her wings.

“I promised you, I would grow, become stronger. You cannot leave me now, looks like you’re stuck with me.” Furia giggled, she playfully stuck her tongue out.

“Well, guess I am then. And I can’t wait to be stuck with you for a lot longer now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my children for attending this furoga mass
> 
> Until next time friends


End file.
